An electronic device generally has a function for playing a file. For example, a user can play a video file, an audio file, a document or a picture on the electronic device.
As amount of information and storage capacity of the electronic device increase continuously, the user stores more and more files in the electronic device.
Now, the user determines whether a file stored in the electronic device is played from memory. If the user can not remember clearly whether a file is displayed, the user has to open the file to see whether the file is watched, and if the file has been watched, the user has to open another file until the file which has not been completely watched is found.
Therefore, playing of multiples files may be tried by the electronic device due to unclear memory of the user, which occupies data processing resource of the electronic device and increases energy consumption of the electronic device.